Aquaman: Son of the Sea
Not what you were looking for? See: Arthur Curry (Earth 1) for the vigilante Plot A man is slightly off of the coast, near a lighthouse. He has his son, who appears to be about four years old, with him and is about to teach him how to swim. The water is about four feet deep. The boy is sitting on a boogie board, and his father is holding it. He tells the boy to "Pretend you're a bird, Arthur, and flap your arms like they're wings! Try it, and you'll fly through the water." The boy jumps off of the boogie board and swims at a super-human speed to sea. The camera shows the father clearly frightened for his son's safety, when the son comes back. He is making fish move around him, excitedly saying, "Look Dad, I'm the king of the sea!" Twenty years later, the camera goes deeper and deeper underwater, until a magnificent city is revealed. Inside the largest building, a woman proclaims, "Congratulations Orm, you're the king of the sea! Atlantis will thrive under your rule!" He responds, saying "Thank you Tula." "Seriously brother, you deserve it." "I only wish our queen-to-be would see it that way." "Don't worry, she'll come around, she'll have to. After all, your mother resisted our father at first, but look how that turned out." Around the corner, a woman is listening to them. She says, "We'll see about that." Arthur, who is now 24, is in the sea and sees a person fall off of a cruise ship. A shark goes in to attack him, and Arthur presses his fingers to the side of his forehead. The shark then turns around and does not attack the man. Aquaman then returns to the water and quickly swims to the lighthouse, emerging next to a sign that says Amnesty Bay. Back in Atlantis, Orm is on his throne, when a large man walks up, who is clearly in a position of power. "Yes, Murk?" asks Orm. "Master," Murk begins, "your chief advisor, Vulko, wishes to speak with you." "Send him in." Vulko walks in the room and says, "As we all know, you are the most suited to rule Atlantis. However, it has come to my attention that there may be one who could challenge your rule." "Impossible!" exclaimed Orm, "I have no siblings!" "Unfortunately, I have discovered that this isn't true. Your mother secretly had a son before you. Your father, Orvax was merely a military general, captain of the Drift, who married your mother, Queen Atlanna, when she was the princess. As such, any child of your mother's has just as pure lineage as you. Your elder brother currently lives with the surface-dwellers, personally residing in the Curry Lighthouse at Amnesty Bay." As he says this, the screen shows Orvax wearing the same armor as Murk, then he marries Princess Atlanna, and finally Arthur Curry is shown onscreen. "We need to kill him," Orm says, his voice giving away his rage. "As you wish my king, however..." Vulko begins to say. "What is it?" "This is a delicate situation; the Drift are not legally allowed to kill one with potential rights to the throne. If someone discovers who he is, the Ruling Council may make an attempt to overthrow you. As you have haven't been king long, Murk may even lead the Drift to revolt against you." "So am I supposed to let him live and hope he never challenges me?!?" "Not all hope is lost, my king. Someone who is only affiliated with Atlantis through you would be allowed to kill Mr. Curry." "No one fits that description!" "Well, there is one, but nevermind, you would never go with it." "Who?" "There is one person you know who was just brought to Atlantis." "Mera?" "When you won her hand in marriage from her father, she lost her citizenship to the aquatic nation of Xebel, but she is not yet technically a citizen of Atlantis either." "So if she killed my brother, it would neither be an attack by a foreign power on Atlantis royalty, nor treason. That might just work." Category:Films Category:Aquaman Movies Category:Movies Featuring Aquaman Category:Movies Featuring Ocean Master Category:Movies Featuring Mera Category:Movies Featuring Tula Category:Movies Featuring Murk Category:Movies Featuring Black Manta Category:Movies Featuring Arthur Curry Category:Movies Featuring Vulko Category:Movies Featuring Orvax Category:Movies Featuring Atlanna